TOXIC
by cattle mutilation
Summary: But his eyes caught sight of her with her long, jet black hair, pearly toned skin, ruby lips, timid smiles and 'cute' dress and flowers. And amongst the scantily dressed, elation-driven demons she shimmered angelically, pulling him towards her like no other human before. vampire AU (Black x Chichi)


A/N: a Vampire AU with Black x Chichi.

* * *

 _Toxic_

* * *

Loud, rhythmic sound ricocheting off the walls and back to thump against his skin. The blood he recently feasted upon from the now cold, frigid corpse beside him circulating in his blood stream and causing a chaotic effect inside his body: his heart beat faster, his senses heightened, life pulsed slowly but assuredly within him.

He reclined in the small booth he occupied through the first wave, head lulling back, eyelids vibrating as memories of his latest victims streamed in a flash before him; her father died before she lost her first milk tooth. She was a rebellious child, her mother was barely able to control her, and at age of 17, she was pregnant and clueless as to who the father is. She gave her child for adoption and allowed regret to rule her. Alas, she found her way to him, and he became her savior, her salvation from the agony she endured for far, far too long.

Thus was the life of human wretch.

The air permeated with the stench of their foul body odor and sex and the underlying scent of their delirium-causing blood. His emotionless eyes observed them through red filters as they swirled around under the multicolored flashes of light. A so called 'night club', an establishment repugnant enough to suit his morbid needs.

A millennium had passed and the humans still hadn't learned not to clutter themselves in confined spaces. just like pigs in a slaughterhouse, he mused, and they will all die the same way, for a millennium of undisturbed slumber was not enough to quell his insatiable thirst for their demise.

Oh, how he loathed them _!_

 _How unfortunate to learn that they grow in such enormous numbers. He will have to do something about it._

His head swam with the tell-tale signs of the approaching second wave, and he licked his lips, throat going dry again and the sound of the vermin's heartbeat growing loud enough the deafen the boisterous, tasteless music, and all at once.

But his eyes caught sight of her with her long, jet black hair, pearly toned skin, ruby lips, timid smiles and 'cute' dress and flowers. And amongst the scantily dressed, elation-driven demons she shimmered angelically, pulling him towards her like no other human before.

Her eyes were everywhere as she sat on that little stool, knees drawn together politely, fingers intertwined; restless in her lap, no doubt a neophyte for such occasions. Someone had offered her a drink and someone else slipped something in it and she obliviously and gratefully drank. It didn't take long for whatever that was slipped into her drink to take effect; she chirped, chattered and tweeted with the wolves that gathered around her (A dove fluttering its wings, blissfully unaware of the trap set for it).

But someone had made a mistake, and that someone placed his vile hand where he ought not to and she flinched, panicked and placed her tenderfoot on the ground, and escaped the talons trying to claw at her to where they could not reach her anymore. Her state is worsening now, her head spinning as she tried to part the crowd almost consuming her, she teetered. Colliding with another demon, she tripped.

He caught her, and she was as frail as a butterfly in his hands.

With her back to his chest, her hair brushed against his skin, and she smelt divine, inadvertently simmering the madness running rampant inside his being. She craned her head back, her eyes met his, and she was spell-bound and so was he. He brought a hand to her face, thumb stroking, relishing the velvety feel of her skin, her pulse jittering excitedly under his fingers and she melted, slowing the pace of her breathing, smiling with pure, almost child-like naivety. He suspected her to be in late adolescence, where adulthood had yet to dull her spirit, and her dreams bright and flowery.

 _She was so beautiful, so perfect._

"Say yes," a soundless utterance meant for her innocently curious eyes. She took but a moment of confusion whilst he moved his thumb to trace a pair of parted, plump lips.

"yes," she whispered. and it was all he wanted to hear, all he needed to make her his, to contaminate her with corruption and darkness.

He smiled, moving to kiss her lips, only to be cruelly ripped away from his arms.

"Excuse you, pal, just because you're devilishly handsome, doesn't mean you get to take advantage of my friend here. Come on, Chichi, let's go, this place sucks!" She was yanked by the hand with haste and with no regard to her own will. But that was fine, he concluded, because even as she grew farther away, and even as she made her way out the exit, her enchanted gaze doesn't drift away from him and he will surely be seeing her again.

Black closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath through his nostrils. With the distraction gone now, the madness had returned, accumulating in rapid rates. Oh, yes, it was a good thing that she had left. It would be far too soon for her to figure out what he truly is.

"Zamasu," he called, and his servant materialized behind him.

"Yes, master?"

"it's starting… If you don't fancy losing a limb or two, I'd suggest you leave."

"Yes." And his presence was gone with a faint 'swoosh'. Fangs protruding more prominently, Black's lips spread nefariously, heart beating with an ecstatic rhythm, jolting power to every cell in his body until it brimmed and seeped through his pores. He exhaled, opening rose-colored eyes, and _it_ began and the shrill screams of his victims overcame everything else.

* * *

welp, this stays a drabble for now. it came to me while listening to Katy Perry's extraterrestrial, you might think what a song about aliens got to do with au vampire turned aliens, but tbh idk the lyrics sort of fit for what I had in mind hehe.


End file.
